<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Богун веде загін by gladimdim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177532">Богун веде загін</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim'>gladimdim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Folk Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Богун веде загін</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Богун веде загін</p><p>Горять дома, за залпом залп,<br/>Невпинно б’ють нас їх гармати<br/>Куль рикошет і взрив гранат<br/>А зверху б’ють нас їх мортири</p><p>Ось в центр в’їхав регімент німоти,<br/>Прицільно б’ють із-за траншей.<br/>Віддав команду старшина<br/>Тут в повний зріст іде війна.</p><p>Мовчить наша гармата,<br/>закінчен весь заряд.<br/>Тільки ящики порожні<br/>розбиті скрізь лежать.<br/>Віддан наказ:<br/>“Відхід, відходять всі назад!”<br/>Не втрачати дух,<br/>Богун іде до нас!</p><p>І знову був принятий бій<br/>Район наш був відбитий<br/>І багато ляха мертвим скрізь лежить<br/>І мертві тіла то там то тут<br/>Вжух! Ядра свист,<br/>Встигли всі присісти<br/>Б’ють їх гармати в ряд,<br/>Не встати і не пробігти.<br/>Почався арт удар<br/>Нам треба відступать,<br/>Піхота рідко б’є, і б’є все в молоко<br/>Тут вістка прийшла: Богун везе заряд!</p><p>І перший дан був залп<br/>Гармати рвуть тіла<br/>Замовк гармаш їх і батарея вся<br/>Нам зробити б ривок<br/>Гармати ті забрать<br/>Тут прийшла звістка: Богун веде загін!</p><p>І перший дан був залп<br/>Гармати рвуть тіла<br/>Замовк гармаш їх і батарея вся<br/>Нам зробити б ривок<br/>Гармати ті забрать<br/>Тут прийшла звістка: Богун веде загін!</p><p>Атака знов відбита<br/>Але тут в бій вступив<br/>Полк кавалерійський<br/>Готують всі прорив.<br/>Позиції зайняті,<br/>Всі в напрузі ждуть.<br/>І хтось різко крикнув:<br/>Вони нам в тил ідуть!</p><p>Відбито дві атаки<br/>Нам треба відступать.<br/>Адже з двух сторін<br/>ляха нам не утримать.<br/>Проспівани молитви<br/>Останній був заряд<br/>Тут пройшла звістка:<br/>Богун іде до нас!</p><p>Місто ми залишили<br/>І ще багато сіл<br/>Багато думало вже, що<br/>Програна війна<br/>Але звістка тут прийшла<br/>Хміль Бар в облогу взяв!<br/>Війну в тилу почав він,<br/>А Богун іде до нас!</p><p>Їм всім Господь у поміч<br/>Він натиск втрима той<br/>Який би ніхто інший<br/>Втримати не зміг<br/>Взявши Бар той,<br/>Вернуться всі назад,<br/>Господь Всевишній<br/>Ти був поруч з нами весь цей час!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>